Saudade
by ooosk
Summary: Ten moments between two people that never happened. Chapter 3 - Remus Lupin & Hermione Granger.
1. Severus Snape & Lily Evans

**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**I. Severus Snape & Lily Evans**

1. After his first official meeting with Lily Evans, Severus Snape trudges back home with a slight smile on his face, eagerly awaiting the next day.

He makes sure to step on all the Petunias he sees on the way.

2. Others see the greasy hair swinging about his face, the shadowed eyes staring at the ground with reluctance, and the scowl seeming to be permanently etched upon his features.

Lily sees a crooked smile, and a protective arm to catch her when she trips over her trunk in the Hogwarts Express.

3. It's easy to call her a mudblood when his "friends" from Slytherin are watching nonchalantly as James Potter and Sirius Black mock him in front of the other students.

But as he hangs upside down, he sees Lily standing indignantly, her hands on her hips, and her cheeks red with fury. Abruptly, he is struck with the image of an older Lily in pearly wedding robes standing as she is now, her emerald eyes flashing in anger and an older version of himself smiling apologetically at her for accidentally breaking the hideous vase her sister Petunia gave them as a wedding present.

He lets out a shuddering breath, closes his eyes, and doesn't say a word.

4. As she walks back towards the castle with him, she hears Potter yelling her name not far behind her. She ignores him, and closes her fingers around Severus's hand.

Severus gazes at her in delighted incomprehension, and Potter's voice fades away into the distance.

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

Lily wonders if Sev can hear her heart pounding.

5. Soon, holding hands, sneaking furtive glances, and shared whispers become increasingly common between them, and both wonder if this is an ordinary aspect of friendship.

6. _"I don't want to see anything here, Sev," _Lily whispers as she slowly runs her fingers across his left forearm, her voice shaking and her eyes widen the candlelight.

That night Mulciber departs alone to receive his Dark Mark and devote himself to the cause.

7. _"I've always asked you for everything…" _he begins awkwardly, as they walk hand-in-hand towards Spinner End.

"_I want to ask you for just…one more thing… for your hand…I want to marry you Lily," _he mumbles.

Lily turns towards him, her emerald eyes searching his obsidian ones.

Severus pushes his hands deeper in his pockets.

He doesn't have a ring.

She doesn't care.

8. Lily joins the Order of the Phoenix to protect the wizarding world.

Severus joins...to protect Lily.

9. She sees the piercing green light from a distance and rushes to find her husband.

She finds him bloody, his dark eyes wide and yet seeing nothing.

She closes her eyes and hears an animalistic scream in the distance.

It takes her a few minutes to realize that the scream came from her lips.

10. He would tell her that he could die for her.

She would answer that she wanted to live for him.

She never got the chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews would be immensely appreciated.


	2. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**II. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger**

1. When she enters his compartment and sees him for the first time, her heart rate doubles.

It takes her years to understand why.

2. And though he's lying on the floor, and there's a massive unconscious troll several feet away from him, the only thing he can comprehend is that she's not hurt.

3. During the Triwizard Tournament, she spots Rita Skeeter's articles detailing her nonexistent love affair with Harry Potter. She can't help but feel vaguely merry before rushing to dispose of them.

4. He found himself in the midst of the battle. Fumbling under the invisibility cloak for his glasses, he cursed under his breath and struggled to move his aching body off the ground. As he crawled onto his knees, he caught a glimpse of a bushy-haired young woman throwing curses at two masked death eaters. A green streak of light shot past her, missing her neck by mere inches.

The girl spun around.

It was Hermione.

And Harry remembered what he was fighting for.

_Who he was fighting for._

5. He can't bring himself to look at Ron's motionless body. He closes his eyes and lowers his head into his hands. A drop of liquid falls on the bridge of his nose and he hazily looks up.

It's Hermione.

She's crying.

Harry's heart shatters into more pieces than he could ever count.

6. They hold each other's hands throughout the funeral.

7. She wants to tell him everything.

She wants to tell him how terrified she was when he came so close to death when facing Quirrel. She wants to tell him that she could have given her life to save him when they confronted Sirius Black in the Whomping Willow. She wants to tell him how the color vanished from her face when she heard that one of the Triwizard champions was dead. She wants to tell him how she attempted to hold back tears as his hand bled at Umbridge's detentions. She wants to tell him how many unforgivable curses she used when she saw his "corpse" in the midst of the final battle.

And she wants to put his hand on her heart and show him how he makes her feel.

8. Her lips are softer than he could ever have imagined.

9. He's smiling at another one of his childhood pictures when he hears her bare feet treading down the stairs. He looks up.

She's wearing a white wedding gown.

"_It's your mother's_,_" _she murmurs. _"You said you'd like to see me in it so…"_ She fumbles shyly with the border of the dress and bites her lower lip.

Harry has to remind himself to breathe.

10. When he kisses her, he can feel alive.

When she kisses him, she can almost bring herself to forget. Almost.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Remus Lupin & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**III. Remus Lupin & Hermione Granger**

1. Professor Remus Lupin is surprised when he returns from the hospital wing to his classroom to finds heart-shaped cards and boxes of chocolate on his desk. It is then when he realizes that it is Valentine's Day, and smiles as he realizes that the gifts are from his students.

As he opens his door and looks out in amused curiosity, he spies a giggling group of Hufflepuff girls towards the end of the corridor.

He also spies a relatively bushy, brown mane near them.

2. Even after she has marked the days when he mysteriously falls sick on the nights of the full moon, she doesn't scratch out _Mrs. Hermione Lupin _from her Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook.

3. She continues calling him Professor Lupin long after he ceases to teach at Hogwarts.

4. As they sit in the common room, Ron asks her who she is writing the letter to. Without hesitating, she answers it is to Viktor, even though she knows very well that it is to Remus.

5. Before Remus leaves for the Order mission, everyone gathers at the front door to say farewell and wish him luck.

Hermione stands behind everyone, and when her turn comes at last, she embraces him so tightly that he's nearly knocked off his feet.

He untangles her from him almost immediately because it frightens him to see someone care for him that much.

6. "I am too old, too dangerous…" he begins, but she quiets him with a kiss. She tastes like ink.

7. Marlene had made him laugh. Lily had made him smile. Dorcas had made him blush.

…Hermione made him forget.

8. He loves that he is her first love, and promises her that she is his last.

9. Remus promises her that after the war they'll have a real wedding, and he will gift her a real ring, and they will have a small cottage, and he will teach at Hogwarts; and Hermione says that she will visit him and bring him Honeydukes chocolate, and embarrass him while he is teaching his class; And they laugh and dream, even though they know that their dreams will never become reality.

10. She always comes back to his grave, even though she promises herself that this is the last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Different couple. Interesting concept. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
